Sitalyi
by coldguy11
Summary: Kataang story where the gang discovers an unknown city. Maybe Aang isn't the last Airbender. The Fire Nation plot once again to find Aang. Sokka discovers a power he never knew he had. Toph finds a boyfriend? Possibly a new teammate? Read to find out.
1. Unexpected Events

It'll get better PLZ review Enjoy!

* * *

Sitalyi

Unexpected Events

"How 'bout down there?"

"Come on Sokka, there's nothing down there!"

"I don't know, Aang, the Earth Kingdom only had about, uuuuuuuhhhhhhh, one hundred thirty-seven different unexpected events."

"Oh come on Sokka, everyone knows that the Earth Kingdom has one hundred thirty-eight different unexpected events."

"NOBODY CARES HOW MANY UNEXPECTED EVENTS THE EARTH KINGDOM HAS!!!"

"Thanks, Toph," said Katara.

"No sweat, Katara."

Sokka stood up and walked over to Appa's head. Appa groaned. "Come on guys, our buddy Appa needs to take a rest."

"That's actually a good idea," said Katara. "What do you think, Aang?"

"All right, Appa, yip yip!"

* * *

After a minute of descending from high up in the air, Aang jumped off Appa and shot through the sky down to where Sokka wanted them to stop. He landed, and his jaw dropped.

* * *

Sokka, Toph, and Katara slid off Appa's back and ran over to Aang. There jaws dropped as they stood next to Aang, looking up at the thing before them.

* * *

I know it was short but it'll get longer and better review please

P.S. put the description of a character you want to create for the story in your review and i will randomly pick a character decription and make a character in the story from that description Thanks for reading!


	2. An Unknown City

Read and review ENJOY!!!!!!!

* * *

Sitalyi

An Unknown City

A wall was what caused their jaws to drop. But not just any wall. A city wall.

"This wasn't here before," said Aang.

"Well, I told you there was something down here," Sokka said as he walked over to what looked like a door. He put his hand on the door and his hand melted right into the door. "AAAAAHHHH!!!"

Sokka pulled his hand out. They heard some clicking noises coming from the door. Then, it opened.

They walked into the door, and their jaws dropped once again. What lay before them was a large, and I mean large, city. It had a resemblance to Ba-Sing-Se, especially because it had a wall around the whole city, but none of them had ever seen it or heard of it. It was a completely unknown city.

Millions of people walked along the streets where people sold and bought everyday items. There were canals running everywhere throughout the city. The canals reminded Katara of the Northern Water Tribe.

A man walked over to them and closed the giant door with earthbending. Aang made a note that they had earthbending here.

"How did you get in here?" asked the man in an angry tone.

"My hand melted through the door," said Sokka as he walked up in front of Toph, Aang, and Katara.

"I see."

He gestured towards a group of nearby people with royal looking clothes. They came over and the man whispered something to them. Then they all turned around, got on their knees, and said, "Hail the Hero of Sitalyi, the unknown city of four elements.

Once again, their jaws dropped.

* * *

thanks for reading!!!!!!!!! review 


	3. Of Names and Nations

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Sitalyi

Of Names and Nations

"Hold up, I'm a hero?" said Sokka, starting to smile.

"Yes, the only one who can get into Sitalyi is the Hero," said the man.

Then Aang joined in. "Did you say this was a city of four elements?"

He replied, "Yes. Many years ago, one person from each nation came here to create the city of Sitalyi. They hid Sitalyi from the rest of the world by putting it partially into the spirit world. And now it is just like any other city of the world."

"So, I'm not the last airbender?" asked Aang with a puzzled face.

'That's right."

"All right Aang!" shouted Katara as she ran over to Aang and gave him a hug.

"I'M A HERO!" Sokka said, making it sound like some kind of war cry.

"Now, my friends, I will show you where you can live. But first, I need to know your names and nations."

Sokka, of course, stepped up first. "I'm Sokka, from the Southern Water tribe."

Then Katara. "I'm Katara, Sokka's brother."

Toph stood on a stone pillar that erupted just before with earthbending when she said, "I'm Toph. As you can see, I'm a blind earthbender."

Aang jumped up fifty feet in to the air, landed right in front of the man, and said, "Hi. I'm Aang. Airbender, Avatar, whichever one you prefer. By the way, what's your name?"

"The Avatar, eh? Well, I'm Jong. Nice to meet you, Avatar Aang. Nice to meet all of you."

* * *

"Aang, this is your home," said Jong. "It is in the center of our great city, and it is built with a sort of Air Nation style." 

"Very nice," said Aang.

* * *

"Toph, this is your home," said Jong. 

"That look's like a really nice home," said Katara.

"It does?" asked Toph.

* * *

"Katara, your home is made with a natural Water Nation style," said Jong. "I think you will enjoy it." 

Katara replied, "Thank you."

* * *

"Sokka, this is your home," said Jong happily while smiling. 

Sokka looked up and smiled along with him.

* * *

don't forget about the char. desc. contest i hope your enjoying and tell me how u like it 


	4. Mail Lemurs

Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Sitalyi

Mail Lemurs

"That's a big house."

"That it is," said Jong. "Long have we waited for the Hero of Sitalyi to come. We were waiting so long that the house just seemed to get bigger and bigger."

"Weird," said Sokka.

"Indeed."

"Well, Jong," said Sokka. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but, SEE YA!" and he flew into the house so fast it made Jong's hair stick up.

* * *

"What's this?" asked Aang to himself.

He was in his new home's living room when he noticed a basket off in the corner with a sleeping lemur in it. The lemur looked almost just like Momo; the only thing was that it had a blue stripe running between its eyes.

"Look Momo, they have lemurs here!" said Aang happily.

Momo leaped off Aang's shoulder and landed near the lemur. He sniffed it, then cuddled up next to it.

Aang saw the sign on the basket and read, "Mail Lemur."

"These lemurs carry mail to other people!" exclaimed Aang. Then he looked at Momo. "How cool is that?"

Aang woke up the lemur and said, "Hey little buddy. What's your name?"

It stared at him blankly.

"Uuuhhh, okay. I guess I'll call you, um, uh, Kita!" (AN: Kita is a Japanese name meaning "north")

* * *

"This does feel like a nice house!" said Toph happily. "Ah. Now I can just be myself!"

Toph sat on a bench, made the earth rise as a foot rester, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

"This is great!" shouted Katara. She loved her house, and she loved her Mail Lemur, whom she named Yukiko. (AN: Yukiko is a Japanese name meaning "snow child")

* * *

"A big mansion, and now a Mail Lemur? Awesome!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Hmm, you look like a, um, uh..., I got it! Little lemur, your name is Sokka Jr.!"

* * *

Back at Aang's house, Aang got a knock on the door. He opened it, and it was a lemur. He took the letter from its mouth. The letter read:

Let's meet up with the others

tomorrow and explore the city.

I have a feeling we're going to like it here!

Katara

* * *

Thanks for reading i hope you liked it. By the way, mystic mizu is my only reviewer, so mystic mizu can create a character for my story, that is, if mystic mizu wants to. There's more coming soon!


	5. Satoru

Tell me how u like the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Sitalyi

Saturo

"Hi Aang," said Katara as she came up to him. She sat down on the edge of the canal next to Aang.

"This city is very pretty," said Katara.

"Yeah, kind of like you." Aang blushed madly. Stood up, and looked around. Sokka was coming down the street.

He threw himself forward at Sokka with an air blast, eager to get away from being embarrassed. "Hi Sokka, what's up?"

"Aang, why are you all red?"

"Oh, no reason."

* * *

They came back to Katara, and Sokka exclaimed once again, "MAN I LOVE THIS PLACE!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Toph was walking silently down the street. All of the sudden a boy fell off the roof next to her. He hit the ground and skidded to a stop at the edge of the canal.

"Are you all right?" asked Toph.

"Yeah, I'm, woah, your blind!"

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"No, no, I was just, um, never mind. What's your name?"

"I'm Toph. You?"

"Satoru." (AN: Satoru is a Japanese name that means understanding or enlightenment)

"Cool name."

"Thanks.'

They both blushed.

"Well, I gotta go now. Nice meeting you, Satoru."

* * *

"Hey Toph!" cried Aang.

"Hey guys. We ready to do some exploration?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sokka.

* * *

Review and tell me how u like iti'll take suggestions! More coming soon! 


	6. The Enemies

tell me how its going and enjoy!!!!

* * *

Sitalyi

The Enemies

"This is the plan." said Admiral Tong. "We use the idea of hot air balloons against them. Ever since we found the air balloon at the Northern Air Temple, we have been building a fleet of ten thousand hot air balloons. There won't be an inch of any Nation that isn't searched. The Avatar will be found!"

"Very good, Admiral Tong," said Ozai. "But, I have two things I am unsure of. When will we begin your plan?"

Admiral Tong pondered this. "The Fire Nation will fly in a month's time."

Fire Lord Ozai was pleased. "One more thing. Is it possible for you to bring my son, Prince Zuko, back to the Fire Nation as well as the Avatar?"

Again, Tong pondered. "I will make it possible, if it is your wish."

"That it is," said Ozai. "If that is all, you may go."

"Yes, my Lord," Tong said. He got off his knees and walked out of the Fire Lord's chamber.

_His plan is falling together very well,_ thought Ozai. _Very impressing.

* * *

_

The sound of swords whizzing through air was all that could be heard in the forest that night. Zuko was fighting another sleepless night. He couldn't stop thinking things like where is the Avatar, or where is Azula, or where was his Uncle Iroh.

Zuko sat down and cried. All through the night you could hear his sobs.

* * *

"Hey Longshot, give me a hand! You to Smellerbee!"

Jet had been united with his two friends for about two weeks now. Right now they had found a band of Fire Nation soldiers and were going to take them down, just like they used to.

Jet, with twin swords (or whatever you want to call them) in his hands, jumped off the high up tree branch and landed on a soldiers back. He hit another in the head knocking him out.

Longshot let loose an arrow and Smellerbee threw a dagger. The fight was over soon. Then the three friends moved on through the Earth Kingdom.

Their destination was unknown to them, but they were obliviously going towards Sitalyi.

* * *

i thought i'd add them to story to make it more interesting. Keep on reading!!


	7. Aang's Day Out

more about Satoru in this chapter. review and Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sitalyi

Aang's Day Out

Now that Sitalyi was explored, they each decided to have a day to themselves.

* * *

"Kita, Momo, let's go visit Appa!" Aang was excited about the day ahead. He planned on visiting Appa and doing whatever else he found that was fun.

* * *

With Kita on his left shoulder and Momo on his right, Aang walked down the street towards the stable.

Out of nowhere, somebody in the alley next to him tripped him.

Aang hit the ground hard. He felt like an idiot, not using airbending to stop himself from falling.

"Who's there?"

The man in the shadows of the alleyway ran through the alley and out of sight.

"Need some help?"

"Hm?" Aang looked up and saw a kid around his age, probably a year older than him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Satoru." He put his hand out and helped Aang back on to his feet.

"I'm Aang, the Avatar."

"Woah the Avatar, cool. When did you find Sitalyi?"

"Yesterday!" said Aang happily. "What kind of bender are you?"

"Air."

"Awesome, you're the first airbender I've seen in a hundred years!"

"What do you mean?"

"The airbenders, they're all dead, except for me and all the airbenders in Sitalyi."

"No, they…,"

"It's true," said Aang, looking down.

"Well, let's talk about something happier. Like, where are you going?"

"Going to the stables to see my flying bison."

"Oh, can I come? I've never seen one before."

"You haven't?"

"No, there are no flying bisons in Sitalyi."

"Well then, if you've never seen one, you're welcome to come!"

"Thanks," said Satoru.

* * *

"He's amazing!" said Satoru as he combed Appa's head.

"Yeah, I know!"

"Hey, you ever seen that semi-short blind girl in town before?"

"Of cour…," Aang started. "I mean no. Tell me about her." _I wonder why he asked me about Toph. Well, I'm about to find out.

* * *

_

Hope your enjoying! Keep reading and please review!


	8. Love Letters

In this chapter is when the Kataang starts to heat up!

I dedicate this chapter to all my viewers, but espicially mystic mizu. Enjoy!

* * *

Sitalyi

Love Letters

_I met a boy in the street earlier today. He said his name was Satoru. He told me that is was in love with Toph. Pretty crazy, huh?_

_How are things going with you?_

_Send a letter back with Kita._

_Aang_

_I'd like to meet this Satoru, _thought Katara after she read the letter. Well, I better write a letter.

_Satoru sounds like a nice guy. I'd like to meet him. It's good that Toph might have a boyfriend, isn't?_

_Well, I'm glad you're doing good, Aang. It's pretty good here though, but it's kind of lonely. Let me know if you get time to hang out._

_Katara_

"There you go, Kita," said Katara, and the lemur soared away.

* * *

Back in Aang's house, Aang paced in anticipation for Katara's return letter.

"Hey Kita, let's see that letter!" Aang exclaimed when Kita flew in.

Aang started to read, and was infuriated by the first line. "Kita, Momo, why would Katara want to meet Satoru?"

Kita and Momo stared at him blankly.

Aang continued to read and was overwhelmed with joy at the last line.

"Katara wants to hang out with me!" Aang sang this while doing a goofy dance.

"I'll tell her I can hang out with her tomorrow night!" shouted Aang with enthusiasm.

_I'm free tomorrow night. Are you? If so, we could hang out, like you said!_

_Aang

* * *

_

"Hey Kita!" exclaimed Katara when the lemur flew in.

Katara received a blank face as a reply. Ignoring this Katara opened the letter. Read it once, twice, and was thrilled with happiness. She had wanted a "date" with Aang since they left the Southern Air Temple. And now, she had one!

_I'm free tomorrow night. We can meet at the main bridge going over the main canal. See ya than!_

_Katara

* * *

_

While Aang read the letter back at his house, he wondered if this really was a "date" or not.

He decided to act as if it wasn't, and if it started to seem like it was, he would just go with it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and i hope your enjoying it!


	9. The Enemies II

Here comes another one with the enemies. keep reading!

* * *

Sitalyi

The Enemies II

"Three more weeks until the air balloons will be launched, my lord."

"Very good, Admiral Tong. I must say, I am very impressed with what you have come up with. It is mastermind!"

"Thank you, my lord."

Admiral Tong then got off his knees and started to walk out the door.

"Wait a second, Tong."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember Admiral Xiao?"

"Well, of course. After all, he was my brother."

"Your brother Xiao would always talk about finding the ancient city of Sitalyi. I don't believe in this "ancient city," but I thought I should tell you this, in case you wanted to look for it, too."

"Thank you, my lord," and Tong left.

Tong walked through and down the wall while pondering the thought of an ancient city. He had never heard of such a thing as "Sitalyi."

* * *

"I need a map." 

"Here you go. A map of the entire Earth Kingdom."

Without thanking the salesman, Zuko walked away to leave the village. He had only come to the village to buy a map.

He sat down on a bench near the edge of town to look at the map. Then he noticed two teenagers on the bench next to him. They were kissing,

This made Zuko think back to Jin in Ba-Sing-Se.

He pushed the thoughts out of mind and looked back at the map.

Zuko decided he would head to the western coast of the Earth Kingdom, get a boat, and finally go back to the Fire Nation. Little did he know that the path he chose to take went right through Sitalyi.

* * *

"Hey Jet, where to next on the map?" asked Smellerbee while she held the map. 

"That looks like a good spot to take down firebenders. What do you think, Longshot?"

"It's fine with me."

"Then it's settled!" said Jet. "We'll make our way their, taking down Fire Nation along the way."

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" asked Smellerbee.

"About three weeks."

The spot they had chosen was directly on top of Sitalyi.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The gang in Sitalyi are really in trouble now! More coming real soon! 


	10. A Night to Love

This is my longest chapter so i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sitalyi

A Night to Love

Aang looked down from atop the bridge at the water. It swayed back and forward. He started to bend it into an ice bouquet of flowers.

Then he looked to his left and saw Katara in a Water Tribe dress. She looked amazing.

"Wow, Katara, you look amazing!" he said while he gave her the flowers.

Katara giggled. "Thanks!" she said, blushing.

"So, Aang, what do you want to do first?"

"How 'bout we go to a restaurant?"

"Great idea!"

* * *

"How 'bout that one, Katara?" Aang asked while they walked down the streets looking for a place to eat.

"Nah, looks to flashy. How do you like that one, Aang?"

"That looks good!"

* * *

The restaurant they were now in was called The Avatar. It had food from all the different Nations.

"This is a nice place," said Aang.

"Yeah."

A waiter walked up to them. He asked, "You're the Avatar, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"We have a special seat for you, Avatar!"

"No!" exclaimed Aang. "I just want this to be a normal date. Sound good, Katara?"

"Spoken like a true Avatar, Aang!"

"Well, if you really want, there's a table over here."

"Thank you," said Aang and Katara in unison.

* * *

Later on, when they had their food and they started to eat, a conversation came on.

"So Aang, what did you think of that Satoru guy?"

"He was pretty cool. And an airbender."

"Cool!"

"Yeah."

"So, what should we do next?" asked Katara.

"Well," replied Aang. "I heard they were having this ball that anyone could come to. I think it's in this building in the center of town."

"That sounds fun!"

* * *

The sign over the building said, "In honor of the Hero of Sitalyi, the Hero Ball will go on in this building tonight.

"I never expected Sokka to have a ball dedicated to him."

"Ya know Katara, that's one of the least expected things I've ever witnessed before."

Katara laughed.

* * *

The crowd parted to form a big circle around them while they danced. They were the center of attention. Aang and Katara danced until they fell onto the ground.

* * *

"That was great!" Katara said when they had left the building.

Definitely!" said Aang.

"Hey, let's go lie down over there." Katara pointed over to a patch of grass in the center of the plaza. It had a tree in the center and it was lit up by the moon.

They walked over to the patch of grass and lied down close to each other.

Katara and Aang both reached out to reach the others hand.

Then they turned their heads to look at each other, and they kissed.

They broke apart about ten seconds later and lied their for the rest o night under the moonlight.

* * *

Major Kataang i hope youenjoyed and keep reviewing!


	11. Tidings of Love

This ones a shorty but i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sitalyi

Tidings of Love

Earlier on the day of Aang and Katara's date, Toph was lounging in an earth couch she had made her self. It was on the side of the street by a tea restaurant.

"Ah, life is good!" she exclaimed.

Then all of a sudden, a rock came hurtling at her. Toph stopped it in midair with her earthbending. It was now hovering right over her nose. She threw the rock aside with her bending, got sat up, and screamed, "WHO THREW THAT???"

She felt footsteps running down the street away from her. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Toph followed the feeling of footsteps until she ended up in an alleyway. The footsteps had disappeared.

* * *

Toph walked back to her lounge chair and sat down. About five minutes later, something fell off the roof next to her and hit the ground hard. With her earthbending, she tried to feel if it was someone she recognized. It felt like… Satoru!

"Satoru, why do you keep falling off rooftops?"

"Woah, hi Toph. How'd you know it was me?"

"I may be blind, but I can feel things through the earth using earthbending with my feet."

"Cool. And to answer your question, I am an airbender, so I like to travel through the city via rooftop. There's this group of cats that keep attacking me though. That's why I always fall off."

Toph started laughing.

"Stop laughing!" said Satoru.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. So, I was wondering, would you want to, oh, I don't know, go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Toph happily.

"Cool."

* * *

i hope you enjoyed! Keep reading and reviewing!


	12. The Enemies III

Here's another enemie chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review!!!!!!!

* * *

Sitalyi

The Enemies III

"Two more weeks until the air balloon fleet will be launched."

"Thank you, Admiral Tong."

"Your welcome, my Lord."

"So Tong, what do you think of this Sitalyi business?" asked Fire Lord Ozai.

"I don't know, sir, I mean, I'm not sure what to think of this."

"That is okay, Tong. When your brother Xiao told me of this 'Sitalyi', I didn't know what to think either."

Tong was silent for a few minutes. "My Lord, I think I will leave this 'Sitalyi business' alone for now, and focus on the task at hand: the hot air balloons."

"Wise choice, Admiral."

"Thank you," said Tong, and he left the Fire Lord's chamber.

* * *

"Only three more weeks 'till I get to the coast." said Zuko. (Two more weeks until Zuko reaches Sitalyi.)

Zuko walked into the village and sat down on a crate near a tea shop. He opened up his map and looked at it for a moment. Then he closed it and walked into the tea shop. He had grown to like tea more than he used to.

* * *

He sat down in the table nearest the counter. After a few minutes of sitting and watching the people drink their tea he got up and walked to the counter.

The girl at the counter turned around.

"Lee!"

"Jin?"

Jin came around the counter and gave Zuko a big hug.

* * *

"Hey Longshot, here's a fresh supply of arrows for you."

"Nice find Jet."

The three Freedom Fighters had just taken down another Fire Nation camp.

"Well guys, lets find a place to stay for the night," said Jet.

They settled for a high up tree branch, overlooking a village.

* * *

"I'm psyched for our destination."

Smellerbee thought about what Jet had just said. "Jet, why are you so excited for our new destination?"

"I don't know, Smellerbee. I just feel like some real action is gonna happen when we get there."

If only Jet knew that he was right, and he was straight on course for meeting some old enemies.

* * *

Keep reviewing and hoped your liking the story more and more!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Fight in the Canal

My longest chapter; also the one with the most action. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Sitalyi

Fight in the Canal

"Bye Aang." Katara said to Aang once she was standing back up.

Aang didn't reply because he was asleep on the patch of grass where they had spent their whole night watching the stars.

Katara looked up and let the sun hit her face for a minute.

She felt different. Sort of, lighter. As if a giant burden had just been lifted. Katara figured it was the fact that she was in love now.

Katara broke free from the sun's trance and walked over to a canal. She had other waterbenders do this, and she thought it was time she tried it out.

She jumped right into the canal. With her bending, she forced the water to catch her in midair, bring her slowly to the surface of the water, and let go.

Katara blasted forward through the network of canals. This was one of the most popular ways to get around Sitalyi. At least, for a waterbender.

_Thud. _

"Watch where you're going. Now you gotta fight me!"

Katara opened her eyes. She was floating on the surface of the water in the canal. She looked up. There was a crowd of people yelling, _"Fight, fight, fight!"_

There was a waterbender in the crowd. He came out and parted the water, leaving a battle area in the middle of the canal. Katara fell and hit the bottom of the canal hard. It was weird standing where she would normally be under water.

"You ready?"

Katara looked across the battle area and saw another waterbender. She was a girl, probably the same age and height as Katara.

"For what?" asked Katara.

"Are you ready to _fight?_"

"Wait a minute, I don't want to…"

"Ouch!" squealed Katara when the girl sent a whip of water at Katara's face.

"I'm Eri, and you're about to get your butt kicked by me!"

The crowd went, _"Ooooohhhhh." _

"Well, I didn't want to fight you, but I guess I have no choice." Katara then pulled off a move she did when fighting Master Paku. She made a short pillar of ice come out of the ground. She then continuously karate chopped the ice into flying ice disks that flew right at Eri.

Eri blocked the first few disks with water whips. When the last disks came, though, she didn't block in time.

One hit her left shoulder, leaving a cut, and another grazed her neck, also leaving a bleeding cut.

Eri let her whips fly, but Katara walked right up the face of the wall of parted water. She now stood two ice spikes made by waterbending. Then Katara made a tube of ice running out of the wall of water. Katara grabbed hold of it. Water began to run out of the tube, coming from the wall of water. Katara bended all the water that came into the tube into ice spikes. Then aimed the tube at Eri and started firing ice spikes at her.

Eri ran in circles, trying to dodge the spikes. She backed into the wall. A spike came right at her. It went of went right into her head, but Katara made it fall in front of her. Katara had no intention in killing Eri.

"I told you I didn't want to fight," said Katara as she waterbended her way out of the canal.

* * *

I want the readers opinions. Who should my next chapter be about? Aang, Toph, or Sokka?

Let me know via review.


	14. A Day in the Life of the Hero

Sokka was the requested chapter, so this chapter is on Sokka. Enjoy and pleas review!

* * *

Sitalyi

A Day in the Life of the Hero

_Greetings, Hero of Sitalyi!_

_You are expected at the city meeting today._

_I hope to see you there._

_Jong_

"Oh yeah, a city meeting!" exclaimed Sokka. "Ya here that, Sokka Jr.? We're going to a city meeting."

Sokka Jr. stared back blankly.

"Come on, little buddy, let's go!"

* * *

Sokka stepped up to the desk at the front of the assembly room. He sat down. Most of the city had come to the meeting. He recognized a few. When he saw Aang, Katara, and Toph, he was infuriated. They were all smiling, as if to conceal laughter.

Sokka got up and started his short but effective speech.

"Citizens of Sitalyi! I may not be a good politician, but I will be able to help protect your city." Sokka then walked over to the door. "Thank you very much."

* * *

Sokka could hear cheering as he left the building. "Too easy!"

* * *

Sokka was walking down the street, looking at vendors, when he saw a rack with world atlases.

He ran up to the man and said, "I need that world atlas!" Sokka had wanted a world atlas since the beginning of their journey. It would make traveling a whole lot easier.

"Sure, that'll be ten gold," said the vendor.

Normally Sokka would have thought this was an outrage, but being the Hero of an unknown city did have its advantages.

"Ten gold coming right up!" Sokka handed the man the money. The man then handed the atlas to Sokka.

"THANK YOU!!" Sokka exclaimed as he traveled up the street, hopping a skipping with glee all the way.

* * *

"Hey Hero!"

"Huh?"

Sokka turned around and saw a Water Nation girl around his age. It was Eri, but Sokka didn't know that.

"You wanna go out tonight?"

Sokka was shocked, but given the circumstances, he said, "Sure! Meet you here tonight?"

"It's a date!" cried Eri as she turned away and started to run down the street.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing!


	15. The Enemies IV

I hope you enjoy. This my longest enemy chapter so please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sitalyi

The Enemies IV

"Only eleven more days, Fire Lord Ozai."

"Very well, Tong. Might I ask," said the Fire Lord. "Have you researched Sitalyi by any chance?"

"Well, I read that one person from each Nation came together thousands of years ago and built the city of Sitalyi. They say it is hidden, uncharted, and unknown because the four founders of Sitalyi used their power to put a part of it in the Spirit World. This caused the city to be completely invisible to those who don't have the power to see it. They say that no one will ever leave or enter the ancient city until the Hero of Sitalyi finds the city. He has the power to open the gates to Sitalyi. No one knows who the Hero of Sitalyi is. There is no way of knowing. But, all this is just myth. I am not entirely sure that I believe it, even though my brother once did."

"Interesting. Well, that is all. You may go now."

"Thank you, Lord Ozai."

* * *

"Jin, what are you doing here?"

"Well Lee, after the Fire Nation took over Ba-Sing-Se, I had to go somewhere, right?"

"Oh," Zuko had forgotten of Ba-Sing-Se's fate. "Right."

"It's so good to see you Lee!" she exclaimed while hugging him again.

"It's nice to see you to, Jin," said Zuko, hugging her back lightly.

"Let's go outside."

"I… um…," said Zuko.

"Come on!" Jin grabbed his hand.

They walked down to the lake near the village. When they sat down, Jin was telling jokes, and Zuko was laughing. It felt good to laugh. He hadn't laughed in a long time.

Zuko then lied down and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was looking at the moon. _I haven't slept enough lately,_ Zuko thought.

"Finally, you're awake."

"Hm?"

Jin came over and sat down next to Zuko. "You've been asleep for hours. Are you all right?"

It was long a time until Zuko answered. "No Jin, I'm not all right. I lied to you. My name isn't Lee, and I'm not the person you think I am."

"Than who are you?" asked Jin.

"I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I'm Fire Lord's Ozai's son. My sister is the one who invaded Ba-Sing-Se. But I'm not like them. I'm different from any other person from the Fire Nation. I'm not really on anyone's side. I'm just trying to find out who I really am."

Jin hugged Zuko, for Zuko was now crying. "Its okay, Zuko. I believe you're good!"

Still sobbing, Zuko said, "You do?"

"Of course!" she said.

Zuko turned his head towards Jin. She looked back at Zuko kindly, and then they kissed.

* * *

Jet looked up at the moon. He had many questions. Why did he want to get to their destination so much? What was he doing? Where were the Avatar and his friends?

These question haunted his mind. But still, he did his best to push the thoughts out of his mind and fall asleep on the loft they bade out of trI hope you enjoyed it. Please review i'm open to suggestions and comments . Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. A Night to Love II

This one's kind of short but please review and enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Sitalyi

A Night to Love II

"I'm gonna make this a night to remember!" Satoru said to himself as he waited for Toph in the park. They had planned to meet there for their date.

"Hey Satoru!"

"Huh?" asked Satoru when he turned around.

Toph was standing their. She had a green dress on with a pretty green headband on her head.

"You look amazing Toph!"

"Normally I would give a comment on how you look, but I'm blind, so that won't be necessary."

Satoru broke out laughing.

"Come on!" exclaimed Toph. She linked arms with him and they walked down the street. They were heading for the restaurant called "The Hogmonkey." Sure it didn't sound very appealing, but it was in fact one of the nicest places to eat in Sitalyi.

* * *

When they got their, they sat down and ordered their food. When the food came they started to talk.

"I met your friend the other day."

"Which one?" asked Toph.

"The Avatar."

"Oh."

"Why were you guys traveling together?"

"Well it's not just us two. There's also a Southern Water Tribe warrior and waterbender. So that makes four people, not two."

"Oh."

"So, where do you think we should go next?" asked Toph after she pushed her plate in front of her, marking that she was finished.

"Well, I though we could just relax in the park."

"That sounds good!"

* * *

Satoru and Toph sat on the bench near the giant fountain in the middle of the park. The moon shone down on them, illuminating their faces.

They talked and made funny jokes for hours until they got too tired.

"Thanks Satoru, I had a great time," said Toph.

"Me too," said Satoru, Then, out of nowhere, he leaned in and kissed Toph.

Between five and ten seconds later Satoru said good-bye and left. Toph just sat there and stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Another Unexpected Event

Sorry it took a while for thsi one but please review and enjoy!

* * *

Sitalyi

Another Unexpected Event

Eleven days later, Aang wore a bright smile on his face as he jauntily waterbended his way through the concourse of canals. He was so happy because he finally had the girl of his dreams, he had just gone on the first date of his life, and Katara kissed him!

* * *

After a few minutes of waterbending-traveling, Aang leaped out of the canal and walked into the park across the street. There he saw Satoru sitting on a bench in front of the fountain.

"Hey, Satoru!" Aang shouted as he ran over and sat down on ground in front of the bench.

"What's up, Aang?" asked Satoru.

"My date with Katara went as good as possible!" Aang said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Cool. My date with Toph was really nice, too." Satoru had become acquainted with Katara the day of their date.

"Did she kiss you? Huh, huh, huh?" asked Aang in his normal curious face.

"Yeah, you?" he said simply.

"Yep!"

They sat their in silence for a few seconds before Satoru said, "I have an idea! Let's go visit your friend Sokka! I still haven't met him yet."

"Alright." Aang got up and led the way to Sokka's house.

* * *

"Sssssooooo, this is really the Hero of Sitalyi?"

"Yep!" cried Sokka almost too enthusiastically.

"No offense Sokka, but I would have never thought it would be you."

Then Aang came into the conversation. "Neither did I!"

"HEY!"

"No offense!" said Satoru and Aang in unison.

"Oh whatever!" said Sokka. "So, what are we gonna do now? 'Cuz I was thinking we could have a day devoted o our manly selves! We could, ya know, go out and do manly things!"

* * *

In the end, they give in to Sokka's plan and ventured outside the city. They only reason they could do this was that Sokka had the power to open the door to get in and out of Sitalyi.

Satoru looked up at the trees and said, "Wow." He had never been outside the city, just like all the other residents of Sitalyi. Therefore, he had never seen a tree larger than a few feet tall. These trees were in the parks all over the city.

It felt good to be the first one to ever get out of the city in the thousands of years that people had lived there.

But then he realized that there was something wrong. Giant balloons covered the air, casting a shadow over the world beneath. He also recognized the Fire Nation emblem on the balloon.

"Oh no," said Aang.

"What's happening?" asked Satoru, starting to panic.

"The Fire Nation's attacking again," said Sokka.

"Wait a minute! The Fire Nation is bad outside of Sitalyi?"

"That's right."

* * *

Well i hope it's still keeping you on the edge of your seats and PLEASE review. Thanks! 


	18. Another Mission

I dedicate this chapter to all my readers!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks guys!

* * *

Sitalyi

Another Mission

As Sokka was running down the street, he glanced to the right and saw Eri buying something. Their date had been a mess. Katara had broke in and said that Eri had attacked her. Sokka trusted her sister and left immediately. But that was history now.

Another Fire Nation invasion, possibly an invasion for the whole entire world? And to top off things, they were flying all over the world in hot air balloons. If Sokka hadn't figured out to make the balloons work at the Northern Air Temple, the world probably wouldn't be at risk.

Sokka did his best to shrug off all these dire facts and looked at the task at hand. He was running up and down the streets to find Katara and Toph. If they wanted to defeat whatever the Fire Nation had in store for them, they were going to need as much help as they could get.

* * *

About five minutes later, Sokka found a familiar house.

"Katara, open up!" Sokka screamed at the door.

The door opened a bit and Katara came out. "What's wrong?"

"Come on!" cried Sokka. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of Toph's house.

* * *

During their mad dash to Toph's house, Sokka explained to Katara what was going on and where Aang and Satoru were right now.

* * *

After they found Toph the three friends ran to the exit of Sitalyi. Sokka put his hand through the door, allowing it to melt into it. The wall opened up and they ran out into the forest around Sitalyi.

* * *

Once Aang, Satoru, Sokka, Katara, and Toph had reunited again, they found a place to stay to build a fire and rest for the night.

"I looked up, and there was a hot air balloon unlike any of the others. It had fancy decorations, and it looked like the part where you fly it was almost like a house. It was massive!" said Satoru.

"So," said Aang. "We figured that it was probably the lead balloon, so we followed until you guys got here. Also, we learned that the air balloons travel really slow. So, that's why we even have the time to rest a little bit before we lose sight of the lead balloon."

"So, what's the plan besides following the lead balloon?" asked Toph.

"We haven't gotten that far yet," said Satoru.

* * *

Again thanks for reading and keep reviewing! 


	19. The Plan

This ones kinda short but still read and review!

* * *

Sitalyi

The Plan

Aang turned around and whispered, "Come on, Sokka!"

Sokka was on the other side of the clearing stuck in a thorny bush. "I'm coming!"

"Sshh!" whispered Satoru. Satoru, Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Jin, Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee were all on the opposite side of the clearing as Sokka, which wasn't good, because in the middle of that clearing was the lead hot air balloon. It had landed to refuel and gather food. The balloon was guarded by five firebenders in traditional Fire Nation armor. Only this close up did they realize that the base of the air balloon was like a three-story building.

A day earlier Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Satoru had met Zuko, Jin, Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee in the woods. Zuko and his girlfriend Jin had joined them because Zuko realized what the Fire Nation was doing was wrong and Jin wanted to fight the Fire Nation, too. Zuko said he would pitch in and do as much as he could with his twin broad swords. Jin, on the other hand, was surprisingly a master swordsman as well, though she carried only one sword.

Jet and the other two Freedom Fighters just wanted to take down the Fire Nation. So, they made a truce with everybody else and decided to help take down the lead hot air balloon.

* * *

Sokka got out of the bush and used the shadows to guide himself across the clearing without being seen. When he got there, Katara said they were going to go over the plan one more time.

* * *

"Alright," said Aang. "Katara and I'll take care of the guards. Once their gone, Sokka, Zuko, and Jin will go in and take all guards on the first floor. When they emerge, Jet, Longshot, Smellerbee, and Satoru will go upstairs and take care of all the guards on the second floor. Then, when they come out, we'll all go in and face whoever it is that started this hot air balloon raid!"

"Sounds good," said Jet.

"Alright, lets go!" said Jin.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! 


	20. Phase One

Sorry this one's so short but the next one will be a lot longer!

* * *

Sitalyi

Phase One

"Ready, Katara?"

"Ready as ever!" replied Katara.

"Let's go, then," said Aang.

They crept out into the clearing and stayed in the shadows so as not to be seen. They then commenced the first phase of the plan: take down the guards while the others hid in a nearby bush.

"Three," said Aang.

"Two," said Katara.

"ONE!" cried Aang.

They both jumped into the open prepared to attack.

The four guards took a second to notice them, but were soon charging right at them, their hands starting to burn with firebending.

Katara sent a wave of water at the first guard with the water in her canister. Aang, however, used airbending to knock the second guard off of his feet. The third guard also took a blast of air from Aang, and the fourth was frozen by Katara, just like the first.

Aang made ice bindings attached to the ground to hold the second and third guards down. Katara also unfroze the first and fourth guards and quickly made ice bindings holding them down as well. Then, they both put ice covers over their mouths so they couldn't shout for help.

Phase one had gone smoothly.

* * *

Back with the others, Aang and Katara told them that it was now safe to let Zuko, Jin, and Sokka go into the building's first floor and take down the guards there.

* * *

Please review and there's more coming soon!


	21. Phase Two

This ones a lot longer than the last and thanks for reading!

* * *

Sitalyi

Phase Two

"All right guys, let's go!" said Sokka.

"Wait just a minute!" Toph pointed her finger into Sokka's face. "When do I get to go into the hot sir balloon!?"

"You'll just have to wait until we're ready to go in and take down the later!"

Toph crossed her arms. "Fine!"

"Zuko, Jin, let's go," said Sokka.

* * *

The three walked out of the bush and into the open. The guards on the ground were still whimpering in despair. Zuko kicked one. He ceased his complaining at once.

They opened the door to the air balloon. Sokka peered inside and gestured for Zuko and Jin to come in with him. They all reached back behind their backs and unsheathed their swords.

A long hallway stretched out before them. There were two doors on each side and at the end were spiraling stairs that led up to the second floor.

"Everybody, pick a door. Take down anyone in the rooms. But don't kill them. Just hit them over the head with the flat side of your blade," said Sokka.

Zuko replied, "Got it."

Jin then said, "Let's do this!"

Jin chose the door on the right closest to them. Sokka chose the door nearest him on the left. Zuko chose the door near the end of the hallway on the left.

* * *

Jin opened the door and peered inside. It was a kitchen. She saw one man bent over a pot of something that smelled like some sort of stew.

Jin tiptoed over to the man. The man turned around and saw a brief flash as the light from a lamp on a nearby table caught the blade. After the flash, he was out cold.

* * *

Sokka's room looked like an office. Apparently there was nobody in it, so he left and closed the door behind him. He crossed the hall and entered the room that nobody chose. This time, there were two soldiers looking at what Sokka thought was a map of the Earth Kingdom.

He hit one in the head with the flat of his blade and he fell unconscious. The second soldier started to send his sword en route to Sokka's head, but Sokka deflected the sword with ease and knocked him out just like the first soldier.

* * *

Zuko proceeded into his room and looked around. A single soldier sat in front of a grand fireplace. Unseen, Zuko crept up behind him and hit him in the head with the flats of his twin swords.

* * *

Back in the hall, they all gave smiles of accomplishment to one another and walked back to the bush.

Phase two, complete.

* * *

Only a few more chapter's left! More coming soon!


	22. Phase Three

All right here we go with another chapter!

* * *

Sitalyi

Phase Three

Jet, Longshot, Smellerbee, and Satoru crept out of the bush and into the moonlit clearing. Since there were only two rooms on the first floor, odds were that there would only be four on the second floor as well. The perfect number. They could each take a room and take down the inhabitants of the room chosen.

Longshot leaned forward and opened the door. The hallway that Zuko had described lay before them. And, just as he said, there was a spiraling staircase at the end going up into the unknown.

They walked forward down the hall. Satoru noticed that a door on the right was open a crack. In it he saw an unmoving figure slumped over a pot. Satoru shivered.

They ascended up the stairs. The spiral twirled completely around twice before coming to a stop on the second floor.

The second floor was just like the first floor. A long hallway stretched out with a spiral staircase going up at the end opposite them and two doors on either side of the hallway.

Jet, being his normally brave self, was the first one to step forward and pick a door. He chose the first one on the right.

Satoru next stepped up and chose the first door on the left.

Longshot took the second door on the left and Smellerbee took the second door on the right.

* * *

Jet turned the doorknob and peered stealthily inside. The room looked like a meeting room. It was inhabited with two guards. They both had their backs to him.

Jet crept up to them and pulled out his twin swords. He hit one guard with one sword and the other guard with the other sword. They both fell unconscious.

* * *

Satoru was now in an office. There was a fireplace on the far wall and a lounge chair in front of it with a man sitting down.

Satoru sent an air wave at the chair, sending it and the man spinning into the wall.

* * *

Longshot raised his bow over the guard's head. He was in a furnace room. And there was one guard watching over the furnace. Unluckily for him, though, he didn't see Longshot come in.

There was a thud when the bow struck flesh.

* * *

Smellerbee eyed the two men suspiciously. After a few seconds, she threw one dagger at each of them, throwing it in such a way that the flat sides of the daggers would hit them, not the points.

The third phase was a breeze.

* * *

Next chapter is gonna be pretty long because... THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SITALYI FINALE!!!


	23. Too Much Sadness

Here we go! The Sitalyi Finale!

* * *

Sitalyi

Too Much Sadness

This was it. The final phase. They all prepared themselves, almost as if they might never come out. The moon was shining down on them, and everyone knew nothing of what laid ahead. Fear glinted in their eyes when the moon hit them in just the right spot.

They continued to stand there until they all knew what to do before going inside. Well, that is, everyone except Sokka, Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee.

Aang and Katara looked into each other's eyes as well as Toph and Satoru and Zuko and Jin. Then, the three pairs kissed. As they did so, Sokka thought of Suki.

"That's enough guys, it's time to move!" said Jet, with a more defiant courage in his voice.

Sokka looked around as the couples broke apart. He could tell by the look in their eyes that they knew they were up against a challenge, but they weren't scared anymore.

"He's right," said Aang in the voice that a leader has. He turned to Satoru then and said, "Are you sure you don't want to go back to Sitalyi where it's safe?"

Satoru answered immediately with strong words. "You guys are my friends and I'm no about to let you down." He paused, looking back in the direction of Sitalyi. "I'm staying."

"In that case, let's move," said Zuko.

They planned to enter the air balloon one at a time. Aang first, then Katara, then Sokka, then Toph, then Satoru, then Zuko, then Jet, then Smellerbee, then Jin, and finally Longshot.

Once they were all in the balloon, they started to head up the stairs in a single file procession. Once at the top of the stairs they walked through the second floor corridor and continued up the second flight of stairs.

The entire third floor was made up of one giant room. In the middle of the room was a man standing their, looking at them with no sign of surprise at all. Sokka thought he really was surprised, he just didn't want to show it.

"Who are you?" asked Katara fiercely.

"I am Admiral Tong, Admiral Xiao's brother. I take it he is the Avatar?"

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko's jaws all dropped. Aang spoke up. "Your Xiao's brother?"

"Yes. And you are the Avatar?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to fight you all!" As he said this, a wall of fire lined the room, leaving them no escape. Katara tried to extinguish the flames with the water from her canister, but there was too much fire for it to do the job.

With no other choice but to fight, the group circled around Tong, leaving him nowhere to go. But that wasn't what Tong was thinking.

He saw that the blind girl was an earthbender, and that she could do nothing to fight. He charged up his chi and launched a powerful fireball at her. She could do nothing to see it, let alone block it.

The fireball hit her square in the chest, burning her chest as well as her sleeveless arms. She fell over, unconscious from the intense pain.

"Toph!" cried Satoru. That was it. He didn't want anything to do with this guy. He thought the Admiral would have never guessed he was an airbender, so he sent a wave of air right at him.

Admiral Tong flew off of his feet and into his own flames. He never thought that his own element would cause his death. Normally he would have been able to handle the fire, but it was too intense for him this time. Now he was dead.

Satoru picked up Toph and began to run out of the balloon. Everyone followed with Katara and Sokka in the rear.

On their way down the last flight of stairs, Katara tripped and twisted her ankle. Nobody but Sokka saw, so Sokka sat down and helped her. Everyone was long gone after the got up again, Sokka helping Katara to walk.

Almost to the door, they felt the ground in the balloon shake. Then Sokka realized the horrible truth. The pilot of the balloon was above the three levels they had gone on, and he had just taken off without knowing what had happened below him.

"Katara…,"

"I know, Sokka." Tears were running down her eyes. They were stranded, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"So, where do you think we're going?" asked Sokka.

Katara was too sad to reply. Instead, she just continued to sit their, crying over her hurt leg and their new predicament.

Sokka thought then that maybe he could get to the pilot and bring the craft down. It was a fool's wish, but he had to give it a try. So, he walked back up the stairs, crossed the hall, up the second flight of stairs, and looked up at the ceiling in the third floor room. As he looked up he tried to ignore the remains of Admiral Tong.

His too optimistic thoughts were wrong. The pilot was concealed from the rest of the balloon and there was no way to get to him from where they were. Now all they could do is wait till the hot air balloon landed. And who knew where that would be.

* * *

"Where's Katara and Sokka!?" exclaimed Aang. 

"Oh no!" said Toph.

"What is it?" asked Aang. They were now in the bushes they hid in recently.

Toph replied in a worried voice. She twitched in pain as she talked as well. She was concsious now, but the pain from the burn was still overwhelming. "I don't fell anything in the clearing. The air balloon took off. And Sokka and Katara are trapped in it!"

* * *

The walk back to Sitalyi was a sad one. They told the Sitalyins the fate of the Hero and his sister. They cried for him.

* * *

Aang and Toph boarded Appa with sadness in their eyes. Now they had a new mission, and they were two people short. 

Satoru ran into the stables, hardly breathing. "I'm coming with you!"

Maybe they weren't going to be two people short on their new mission after all.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked. And if your going to review, would you mind rating it on a scale of one to ten? Thanks.

Also, in February of 2008, I will release Sitalyi Book Two onto fanfiction. And again, thanks for reading!


End file.
